


Beautifully Broken

by Purebloodpony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purebloodpony/pseuds/Purebloodpony
Summary: Daemon Nott has a dark secret, one that haunts the halls and whispers in dark rooms. Daemon lost his wife to a brutal murder. When Aurora died in his arms. Part of Daemon was went with her. Now the Demon that grew in that hollow spot refuses to stop. One of the Field Masters men, Daemon accompanies him to the house of a women they are meant to kill. Only his Demon purrs and Abraxas decides to let him play.





	1. Chapter 1

Beautifully Broken   
By Purebloodpony  
My song inspiration for this fic is"Murder Song" by Aurora  
A/N This was a little side story from chapter five of Field Master, written as a story prompt. This was going in the chapter but I think it deserves its own story. Then it happened ....the plunnies came bouncing in. And it became way too dark for the writing challenge and Daemon refused to Disneyfiy the story. So, without further ado ..... I’d like to introduce you to Daemon Nott, the grandfather to Theodor Nott Jr. You remember the sweet quiet boy. WARNING; This is explicit, violent, and bloody. Triggers will include but are not limited to rape; torture, murder, psychological and physical abuse. Possibly puppy kicking……. just kidding, I would never kick a puppy. Daemon Nott is a sadistic serial killer. So, if you are a sensitive person do not read this story. For A Mature Audience Only. Oh, I forgot the smut warning. Warning *Smut* lots of it. Sort of a prequel to the Revels to come. (pun intended)

 

February 1965 Elmbridge U.K.  
The knocking on her front door was odd, it was mid-morning and she was still in her robe. Peeking through the hole in the door. Jillian could see two men in heavy black cloaks standing on her porch. Maybe they were from the Church. She thought she recognized the dark-haired man. They did have members from all over the world, and that could explain their odd dress. Both men were quite handsome, and she wished she was more presentable. she straightened her robe and smoothed her long dark hair. It would have to do.  
Reaching for the door Jillian felt the little hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. That quiet whisper of instinct saying………..RUN! And for the briefest of moments, she almost listened to it. However, she was sure she knew at least one of them. She did know him……. Now what was his name, she thought. That’s right, she smiled to herself. Tom! His name was Tom. He had been there when she handed her niece over to the Knights. Jillian put on her best, girl next -door smile and opened the door.   
“Good Morning. What can I do for this morning gentlemen.” She said, eyeing the blonde man next to Tom. The platinum color of his long hair and the silver of his eyes gave him an angelic look. She expected to see wings. Then he smiled, and introduced himself.   
“Lovely to meet you, call me Abraxas, ……so sorry to intrude…...His voice, it trickled over her skin like the finest silk.   
“Oh, you’re not intruding at all.” She addressed the darker man. ”Tom, is it? I believe we met at the last meeting.”   
“We certainly did, beautiful lady.......most certainly.” Lord Voldemort brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed her finger tips. He did not release her hand as he stepped into the room. Instead Jillian found herself being shoved violently backwards. The air was suddenly gone from the room. Black tendrils of smoke swirled around her. She tried to scream, she couldn’t. She tried to run, and her body refused to obey. Her eyes wide with terror. Jillian knew what they were. Who they were. They were sorcerers, just like the Knights from her church had said. The Knights had warned her. They had told her they may come looking for her. They were here because of that horrible little spawn of Satan.  
Jillian’s sister was mother to a demon child. Helen was her Christian name. She must still be alive if these men knew where to find her. But then Jillian had known the dark angels would come for her. She knew he…... would come for her. She had a dreamt it. It was her special gift from God that no one knew about. If they knew, they would burn her too.  
The room seemed to fill with men wrapped in shadows, fallen angels in their black robes, all here to kill her or worse. Tears filled her eyes and she began to shake. And then..... He, was in front of her. Coalescing from the darkness. Curling his fingers around her neck. The dark angel leaned in and licked the tears from her cheek, he started to whisper filthy things in her ear. She didn’t know what a mudblood was but she certainly didn’t want one fucked into her. He laced his fingers into her hair lovingly and for a moment she thought he might kiss her. His teeth instead sank into the base of her neck, she felt the skin break and tear. Felt his tongue lapping at her wound. Terrifying and beautiful, his dark curls brushed her cheeks, while he nuzzled the wound he had created.  
Someone grabbed her hair from behind, her arms now pinned to her sides. She felt her robe being lifted. Her mind was screaming NO! NO! NO! over and over.  
She felt his hands come around to her front. She felt him, before she could see him. Felt the rough skin of his hands penetrate her body Pinching her sensitive skin and plunging his fingers into her pussy. He pressed his hard cock against her backside and moaned into her ear. It had been so long, that her body began to betray her. She could feel herself slicken with the assault. He pulled her head back roughly and she looked upon another dark angel. Demons had come for her, not in the form that she had expected. Not with horns and scaly skin, nor glowing red eyes. They came to her looking like everything she had always wanted. They were well muscled with tapered waists beneath the blood red waistcoats. Dark hair and soft brown eyes. The man behind her was very tall, his head towered above her. She was pressed against his chest, his huge cock digging into her back as he pumped his fingers inside her. Her dark angel was still in front of her, hands still wrapped in her hair as he pushed an equally large cock against her abdomen. Just how many times had they come to her in the night. They were her naughtiest dream and her worst nightmare all in one.  
The fingers left her body, and he held the dripping hand in front of her face while she watched the other man lick her wetness from his fingers. The tall man behind her viciously nipped at her shoulder. Strangely erotic in their assault.  
Jillian had not closed her eyes, mesmerized by the creature in front of her. He leaned down and softly, as if he were her lover, kissed her deeply. She could taste her body’s betrayal on his tongue. A moan slipped from her, when he tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth.   
Her angel pulled back, breathless he asked the blonde sorcerer. “Let me have her Brax? Just me....... I want to keep her.” He grinned with blood in his teeth. He parted her robe in the front, exposing her breasts. Caressing them with his hands, gently bringing a nipple into his mouth. 

“Come on Daemon, can’t I play with her too,” the big man behind her groaned.  
“Conall my friend, you can come over and play with my toys any time.”

Conall reached around cupping her breasts in his hands, offering them to Daemon once more.

Jillian had been a good girl her entire life. She was thirty-seven years old, not a virgin by any means, nor was she promiscuous. She had never dressed provocatively. She was a good Christian girl. All she had ever wanted was someone to love her. Yet here she was now half naked in her own living room sandwiched between these beautiful sadistic creatures, these demons. She knew they were here to punish her for her secrets of prophesy. Satan had surely sent them. She had accused her niece of being a whore of the Devil. So how appropriate that he would send his dark angels to torment her. Daemon was sent to orchestrate her death. He was her demon.   
They were taking her somewhere now, somewhere called Knott Manor.  
Daemon pulled her into his arms and there was squeezing sensation. She felt as if the room was spinning. She didn’t want to open her eyes, strong arms held her tightly, his scent was intoxicating. He smelled of leather and horses, whiskey and rain and felt like every romance novel she had ever read. Better to keep her eyes closed than to open them to the nightmare she knew was waiting. If she could keep her eyes closed that is.  
He lay her down on a soft bed. She could feel him crawl on top of her. Soft, warm lips touched hers and cold steel caressed her thigh, and Jillian could no longer keep her eyes closed. And, she could scream. Her hands were suddenly above her head, and she was screaming ..... Daemon stood above her. A silver blade in one hand. The other he held up in front of her face and counted off….. “Five…. Four …..Three……...Two…………..One.” He hit her hard across the mouth, splitting her lip. Jillian stopped screaming.  
“I have no qualms of knocking every tooth from that gorgeous mouth, my little bird…… You’re going to be with me for a while…… So, stop screaming and behave like a good girl…… You can be my good girl? Can’t you?  
“If you’re going to kill me, just get it over with.” She hissed through her bloodied lips.

Daemon, sat up and straddled her body, running his hands over her breasts, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, “Little bird, I plan on so much more, than just killing you.”

Jillian bit down hard on his cheek, feeling the flesh give. She gagged on the blood that poured into her mouth. Daemon chuckled and moaned. She could feel his cock harden against her hip and he brought his lips to hers in a deep kiss. Sucking at her blood-filled mouth. Daemon sat up, his face a gory mask, he rolled his head and licked the blood from his lips. He roared, blood and spittle spattered her face.  
Terror washed over her as she watched his soft brown eyes nictitate and turn into black pools. Something was moving behind them, looking down at her. It was no longer Daemon, this was another creature. “Five .....Four......Three........Two..........One.” he growled at her. “This is how we play the game.”

Searing pain as he plunged the knife into her chest, just above her right breast. The blood began to pool and trickle down her belly. She didn’t scream, even as he unbuckled his belt. Too horrified to do more than just whimper, while she watched him slick his cock in her blood. Pinching her nipples hard, he drove himself between her breasts. Knife still lodged in her chest.  
Little bubbles of blood rose in her throat, her breath now coming in shallow gasps, she was starting to slip into the darkness. It would be over soon.....She heard what sounded like someone softly singing, she could breathe again.   
Jillian opened her eyes, the Demon was above her, his bloody cock pressed to her lips.   
” You’re going to suck me clean Little Bird, now open up. And be nice.... Or I’ll remove all of your teeth.” It growled at her. She stared into the black orbs, trying hard not to look at the blood covered penis that was rubbing her lips. “Stick out your tongue ............... NOW!” He snapped. “Do you want to play my game again?” he asked.   
Jillian shook her head, “Please no, I’ll be good.” Like a good girl, Jillian stuck out her tongue and licked the head of his cock and opened her mouth wide.   
The Demon wrapped his hands into her hair, holding her head tightly. He rammed his cock into her mouth. Hitting the back of her throat, she gagged and he drove in deeper. Tears streamed down her cheeks, sobbing as he pumped into her mouth. With a vicious thrust, he came, shooting a stream of hot cum down her throat. “You take it all Little Bird ...... that’s right .......you’re such a good girl.” He moaned and shuddered. Letting go of her hair he climbed off her. Daemon now looked back at her. The demon was gone. He leaned down and kissed her gently. Flicking his fingers at her, and her arms were free. “Rest up Little Bird, the gents are coming by tonight for some entertainment.”  
Meekly she said, “I thought I was yours?”  
“You are mine, and I share my toys with my friends. Now if you don’t want to entertain my friends, we could play some more of my games. Did you like playing my little game?” He purred.  
“No......please, no, I’ll do whatever it is you want. Please don’t hurt me anymore.” Jillian whimpered. If she didn’t do as he said, she knew she would die tonight. She closed her eyes and curled into ball. His footsteps echoed on the stone floor and the door clicked shut.  
She was now alone, in a darkened room. One candle flickered on a dresser. There were no windows. Just the door Daemon had exited and in the corner a smaller doorway. Only a meter tall. Jillian sat up, shrugging off the bloodied robe. She wiped her mouth on the material and tossed it in the corner. Picking up the candle, she examined her surroundings. Stone walls, stone floors, no light. The enormous four poster bed that she had been in was against the wall, the dresser that had the candle and that little door in the corner was all she could see in the dim light.   
The large door clicked open Causing her to jump. Daemon was back “Oh, good you’re still awake.” He waved a wand at the corner and a clawfoot tub appeared, steaming with hot water. He flicked the wand again and a fire roared to life. She could now see more of the room. Rich tapestries hung on the walls and she could see the details carved into the bed frame. It was ebony, snakes coiled up the posts, she could swear that she saw them move. Or was that the flickering fire? Jillian gasped and suddenly tried to cover herself.   
Daemon smirked at her, “Clean yourself up.” He pointed to the tub, “I suggest you eat something.” He snapped his fingers and a small creature appeared carrying a large tray. “And you’ll find something nice to put on....... for entertaining, in the dresser.” Daemon then turned and walked from the room.

She looked at the little door once more, maybe after a hot bath she would examine it further. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror above the dresser. She was painted in blood. Her hair matted and tangled. A small silver scar above her right breast was all the evidence that was left from Daemons game. No gaping hole, where he shoved the knife. Even the bites where he had torn open her skin, all healed. She eyed the tray sitting on the table and suddenly, desperately needed to get the taste of the blood and semen from her mouth.   
After eating, Jillian approached the still steaming tub. It smelled wonderful, like orange blossoms. She slowly climbed in, sinking all the way to her chin. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, her head ached and her throat was raw. Both from the abuse and screaming. So, what if she drown. The crackling fire and the hot water soon lulled her to sleep.  
The voices woke her up. Jillian froze. Straining to hear what they were saying. Somewhere in the dark, she heard them. Women whispering, now sobbing. Now nothing, but the crackling fire.   
Jillian got up and stepped from the tub. Someone had cleaned up the blood, the linins were now spotless. Not a drop remained. Finding a towel had been laid out for her on the foot of the bed. Next to it was a short, white silk gown., and a note in crisp neat writing.  
I strongly suggest you wear this. It was a personal request from a dear friend.  
D.   
She slipped it over her head. The silk clung to her curves and barely covered her bum. She moved over to examine herself in the mirror, running her fingers through her tangled curls. The temperature in the room plummeted and something in the shadows darted across the room. A scream caught in her throat as she heard them again “.........he’s coming back .........hide...............back again ..................where...........stop crying .................Five ................Four ............Thee ..........two .......One .........stop crying ............you can’t hide ........................nowhere to hide......nowhere to hide.................  
The little door in the corner rattled, And Jillian jumped, leaping into the bed she pulled the covers over her head. She felt like a child again, afraid of the dark.   
The rattling stopped. Jillian held her breath when she heard a door creak open.   
“Where are you Little Bird?” Daemons voice was the sweetest sound. Her head popped out from under the covers. When he sat on the edge of the bed, she crawled into his lap. Jillian wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face against his chest. He held her trembling body against his, stroking her hair. “What’s frightened you love?”   
“Voices, I heard voices......something was in here.” She whispered. “Please don’t leave me in here. I’ll be good .... I’ll be good and do whatever you want, just please don’t leave me alone in here.” Jillian begged, lifting her head, she kissed at his chin.   
“Well now, if you put it that way.” Daemon stood with her in his arms, and lay her back on the bed. “Open your legs,” he demanded.  
Jillian froze, “I will not ask again.” He raised the hand. Jillian opened her legs, baring herself to him. He reached into his pocket pulling out a beautiful emerald clip. Daemon smiled at her. Pointing his wand at her, murmuring something in a strange language, she felt the hair suddenly disappear from her pussy. Daemon sat on the bed, his head dipped between her legs and he ran his tongue up and down her entire slit. She threw her head back and moaned thrusting her hips against his mouth. His tongue swirling around her swollen nub, and back down to plunge inside her. Jillian’s legs began to shake as he repeated this assault. When he moved back up Daemon, began sucking hard on her clit. Pumping two fingers inside her, she came, her head thrown back. Moaning to her god and his name. She had called out his name. The demon inside, purred.  
“Such a good girl,” He whispered as he nuzzled her pussy, placing soft kisses on her inner thighs, “Such a good girl to cum for me, you are my good girl....... and I have a little present for you.” Daemon took the emerald clip and slipped it onto her clit. The emerald sat just above her sensitive button, the diamonds dangled beneath it, tickling her.   
“Now standup my love, I want to see you.” He held out his hand and brought her to her feet.   
“Well this won’t do,” he replied. He pointed his wand at her gown and the material shrank. “That’s much better don’t you think? I want to be able to see your beautiful cunt.”   
Daemon dropped to knees in front of her. His tongue darted out and he licked her slit, her hands went to his hair and she moaned his name once more. His Demon shuddered.

“Do you want me to fuck you? Tell me you want me....... I want to hear you beg for my cock.... I want you .....I want you, before anyone else.....Please Jillian.” Flicking her clit with his tongue, he begged for her. “I promise love, I can bring you such pleasure, let me love you. Let me worship you.”   
His soft brown eyes met hers and she caved to the desire he built. Jillian stepped back from him. She turned and lay on the bed once more and spreading her legs wide she moaned out, “Please Daemon.”  
Daemon removed his clothes, and naked he crawled between her legs, he rubbed the head of his hard cock in her slick, swollen pussy and pushed inside her. Jillian’s legs wrapped around his hips and she moved in rhythm with each thrust. Daemon leaned down and possessed her mouth. He scooped her in his arms and pulled her into his lap, turning them he sat against the headboard. He gave her the position of power. Letting her set the pace as she rode his cock. He kissed her neck, this time he gently sucked and nipped at the tender flesh, while rubbing his thumbs across her nipples. Her pussy clenched around him and Daemon hissed through his teeth and groaned “Cum for me baby girl, that’s it ......cum for me .....fuck me hard.” Jillian captured his lips for the first time, and she whispered against them, “Cum inside of me Daemon, I need to feel you cum inside of me.” The Demon opened its eyes and smiled.  
Daemon rolled her over, regained his domination and buried his cock to the hilt. He felt her pussy begin to quiver. And he brought her to her second climax, shooting his seed deep inside her.

Collapsing spent he curled behind her, wrapping his arms around her protectively, kissing her neck, “I want to love you Jillian and I want you to love me, I’m so sorry I was cruel. Can you forgive me love?” He took her face in his hand and turned it to him, he kissed her softly with tears in his eyes. “I haven’t been with another woman since my wife passed away.” Daemon let out a strangled sob, “You are my first. I was frightened, tell me you forgive me....... tell me you’ll love me.” His tears shattered her defenses, she turned into his embrace wrapping her arms around him, her lips crashed down on his and she explored his beautiful mouth. “Of course, I forgive you Daemon.” She lay tiny kisses along his jawline, she ran her fingers through his brown curls and kissed his eyes, kissed away the tears on his cheeks. “I will love you Daemon.” The Demon howled with laughter, this was too easy.   
Jillian snuggled down into his arms resting her head on his chest. Contented she drifted off to sleep listening to the beat of his heart.  
“Rest my love,” he told her, kissing the top of her head. 

A light flickered on under the little door, the whispers began.   
Daemon growled. “ Shut up, I’m keeping her.”


	2. Wicked Dreams

A/N I want to thank everyone for the reviews, they really do mean a lot. I’m also very, very, very sorry for taking so long to update this and Field Master. Which will be up in the next day or so. Becca this chapter is for Concord, I made him Aurora Notts horse and now he’s Daemons favorite. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Let me know if you liked it.  
Beautifully Broken   
Chapter two  
Wicked – by Boy Epic   
“Can’t fight the darkness deep in me,  
It’s where she likes to  
Keep  
Haunting my wicked dreams”

The alley, illuminated in a sickly orange from a distant streetlamp. Secluded enough to apparate from in the middle of London. He should have been able to keep her safe. They slithered from the shadows. Descended upon them like manticores. Now he was looking down at her, his beautiful Aurora. The men had demanded money, muggle money. He had none. They grabbed her, his Aurora, pulled her from his arms, he was frozen with fear. It was so fast......so fast he couldn’t react ...... couldn’t apparate........couldn’t get his wand into his hand fast enough...........he had failed her ..........had failed his unborn daughter. He watched in horror as they cut her throat and driving the knife, over and over into her pregnant swollen belly, they pushed her into his arms. Their footsteps echoing on the wet street.... He sang the incantations, but the blood kept flowing, so much blood. He kept chanting the healing spells. Her eyes never leaving his.............   
“Let me go Daemon, please.” 

Whispers woke him from the dream. They always ended with her begging for release. He would never let her go, and his nightmare would continue. How many nights had he returned to that dark wet alley? How many times did he have to relive her death? He could still feel her blood flowing through his fingers, her life slipping away. They should never have gone. But Aurora loved muggle plays, and he would deny her nothing. Nothing that is except for the release of her soul. Daemon wiped at the tears. It had been four years, nothing dulled the pain. Nothing that is except the demon.   
Right now, he would deal with the pain. He didn’t want the demon around, he wanted his Aurora. But he would settle for the next best thing. That thing, was in the back pasture. Checking his watch, it was late afternoon and he could get in a ride before the sunset. Peace before the game began.

Getting up from the chair, he found a half- smoked cigarette in the ash tray on the table and lit it with a flick of his fingers. Poured himself a whiskey. Downing it, he glanced at the women in the bed. He was right when he told her he wasn’t just going to kill her. Daemon would destroy her. He would break her heart before he plunged the knife into it. No one could replace Aurora, no matter how hard he tried. But then maybe he wasn’t trying hard enough. Theo needed a mother, didn’t he? After this one he would look for a nice witch. 

Daemon stalked from the room, locking the door in his wake. He pulled on his boots and made for the sanctuary of the stable. He liked to tell himself that this was Auroras doing. The horses had been all hers to begin with. Now they were his. He couldn’t give them up any more than he could the memory of his beautiful wife. 

He looked for Theo on his way out. Then remembering he was back at school. He would settle for a ride alone on his favorite horse. Concord could always chase away the demon. He was a big gentle bay with a star and one white sock. Nothing fancy, nothing like the blacks or the dappled greys. But Concord had been Auroras. He had packed a two-year-old Theo, through his first hack. He was the babysitter on hunts. Aurora had ridden Concord while pregnant with Theo and .......and their unborn child. 

He found his favorite friend grazing in the back pasture. He whistled softly “Hey mate, care for hack?”  
Concord whinnied a reply and trotted over. Daemon wrapped his arms around the beautiful old bays neck. He inhaled that sweet scent every horseman lives for. Kissed that velvet nose. And for a few precious moments, he could feel Aurora. The only way to really heal a broken heart, was from the back of a horse. 

Jillian opened her eyes, the room was silent and she was alone. Her dark angel was gone. Daemon, he terrified her and mesmerized her at the same time. She couldn’t refuse him no matter how hard she tried. She could still feel him inside her, his scent still strong on the pillow. She could still taste him and her body ached for him. However, the little voice in her head still screamed for her to run and hide. Yet her body refused to obey. She would be his concubine.

Her hand trailed down her belly to feel the little clip he had placed on her nub. It wouldn’t come off. Jillian needed another bath, she was sticky from sex and the remains trailed down her legs as she got out of bed. The candle flickered on when she stood and the fire jumped to life. 

The tiny creature she had seen earlier popped into the room. It’s expression flat and unemotional. “I is Gill,” it stated in a squeaky voice. “You may call me at any time, if you is needing any things.”  
“Get me out of here,” she asked desperately.

“I’s can provide you with food or a hot bath, but Master is the one to allow you out.” Gill replied. He snapped his fingers and the tub appeared once more. “Master requested you clean yourself, as guests will be arriving for dinner.”

The creature left with a pop. Leaving Jillian standing next to the tub. She pulled off the short white gown and stepped into the hot bath. Leaning back, she let the hot water soak her sore body. Daemon was large and she had not been sexually active in some time.

Jillian closed her eyes. She was a good girl, wasn’t she? The dark angel drove her good girl away, replacing her with a wanton whore that arched her back and dripped desire. The Demon quickly took over the day dream. She licked her lips with the thought of Daemons cock in her mouth. Her hand traveled down to pluck at the little emerald clip. She let one leg hang over the edge of the tub, and slipped two fingers inside herself. She let out a soft moan thinking of Daemons tongue between her legs. A separate set of hands traveled up her thighs, and she arched her back. The hands moved up over her hips, spreading across her belly and to her breasts. Tangling in her hair. Lost in the sensations. Jillian writhed in pleasure.

The hands cruelly grasped her hair, dragging her beneath the water. Shadows moved above her. Blackened hands reached for her, grabbing at her ankles and wrists. They were tangled in her hair pulling her down. Saved only by the leg hooked over the rim of the tub, she grasped the edge with one hand and then the other. Her head broke the surface and the scream escaped. Gasping for air, Jillian scrambled from the tub, she grabbed the towel on the edge of the bed and leaped under the covers. Once more hiding like a small child. 

It had to have been a dream, she must have dozed off. Cowering beneath the covers, she silently chastised herself. But she couldn’t shake the feel of the hands grabbing at her body. The only sound within the room was the crackling fire. She peeked out from under the heavy blanket. The simple claw foot tub sat alone in the center of the dimly lit room, steam rising from the still water, nothing moved in the shadows. She slowly crept from the bed, and put the ridiculously small gown on. Deciding that she was a grown woman and refused to cower. Jillian wanted a good look at the tub. It had to have been a dream. Water was splashed on to the stone tiles. Her foot prints clearly marking her escape. Raising the little candle higher, she could make out a second set of prints disappearing into the darkness. Her heart caught in her throat. A light flickered on from beneath the little door and Jillian could see now, where the wet footprints had gone.

Jillian approached cautiously, the candle in one hand and empty vase in the other. She crouched down in front of it. “Hello,” she whispered. “Is there someone there? Can you help me ........please?” Jillian tried the door knob.......it opened ......just a crack. An icy chill blew through the room extinguishing the candle. The light under the door went out. ..........THUMP!...... Jillian felt something heavy fall against the wood pushing her. She squealed and pushed back, shoving the door shut. The knob began to rattle in her hand. Something was in there and it wanted out.........THUMP!........THUMP!..............  
A woman’s voice began to sing, “Five ........Four ........Three........Two...........One....... Five ........Four ........Three........Two...........One   
There was nothing but the light of the dying fire to see by and the temperature in the room plummeted. A horrible smell washed over her, the stench of rotted flesh. Shadows slithered up the walls, creeping closer...................Five ................Four ..............Three...........Two.........One .....................Five ..................Four ................Three.............Two ...........One................................................  
Jillian’s heart hammered in her chest and she could see her breath, sharp puffs in the frigid air. A whisper tickled the hair at the back of her neck, “He’s coming!”

“Stay away from the door Little Bird, there is nothing in there for you.” Daemon moved into the room and the candle flickered back to life. He stalked over to her and pulled her to her feet. Eyeing her up and down, Daemon handed her a pair of platform heels. “Put these on.” He waited patiently for her strap the eight inch stilettos to her feet. Standing behind her admiring her legs, Daemon ran his hand over her ass and reaching between her thighs he removed the emerald clip.

Jillian gasped, stood quickly and tried to cover herself, while darting out of his hands. Daemon stepped into her space he wrapped a hand in her long hair and shook her like a dog with a toy. She screamed and took a swing at him. Daemon held her to the side, laughing. He knew the second he removed the charmed clip the fight would be on. He was going to let Conall play with his toy tonight and needed to find out how much fight was left in his little bird. Conall liked his fillies with a bit of spirit. She was currently spitting and kicking at him, she still had spirit. Still laughing, Daemon hoisted her over his shoulder, ass in the air. He dipped a hand between her legs and put the clip back on, he wanted to enjoy his dinner in peace. Besides that, he was sure Abraxas would appreciate a well-behaved blow job.  
With the charmed clip, back on Jillian squirmed against his hand. “There’s my Little Bird, now let’s go greet the company. Shall we?” He put her down and straightened her baby doll gown. Daemon cupped her face with his hands and pulled her into a deep kiss. His hands wrapped around her throat, and buckled the thick black leather collar. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daemon carried her gently down the hallways and staircases. When they reached the main dining area, he kissed her softly on the lips and set her down, “You’ll do whatever is asked of you my pet. Do you understand?” Daemon curled his fingers in her hair.

Looking up, Jillian met his dark eyes, she nodded weakly, “Yes Sir.”  
Daemon tightened the grip in her hair, he spun her around and slammed her face in the wall. “You will call me Master! You, ungrateful cunt!” Still holding her hair, he drug her to her feet. “And you will not look at me, you’re to look at no one! Is that clear?” 

Blood was flowing from her split lip, “Yes Master” her eyes downcast.

Daemon leaned down, “That’s my good little bird.” He said as he licked at her broken lips, he pressed harder and forced his tongue into her battered mouth. Jillian melted into his kiss.   
His Demon was awaking. This one was so easy to break down it somehow felt, unsporting to have the charmed clip on her. Maybe he would take it off. He wouldn’t be able to play as rough with her, but it would be more challenging. He would wait till after the dinner party. Then the game would begin.   
They were all there, seated around the long formal table. Drinks in hand. Watching him lead his little bird into the room. They wanted her to suffer, wanted to see her blood, to hear her screams. She was after all responsible for the torture and rape of a child. Not just any child but a witch. They all knew what he was capable of, his friends had seen the Demon. They had not judged him. Tom, he wasn’t sure of. But from what he had seen from Tom Riddle he doubted the man would object to any of his proclivities. He liked Jillian and wanted to play with her, he wanted to add her to his special collection. The little room was already calling to her, she would fit in nicely. The problem of course being, would she survive the night? Could he heal her when they were done? His friends having their own special kink. 

“Aww, there she is! Our guest of honor!” Abraxas said eyeing her. “I’ve been looking forward to this all day. May I?” he asked holding out a hand toward the leash. 

Jillian’s eyes dropped towards the floor. Not allowed to look and not wanting to be punished, she would do what he said. She somehow could not fight the impulse to do whatever this man wanted.

Daemon hesitated, for a fraction of a second. Then went to hand her over. Abraxas caught the look in his friend’s eyes, “Don’t worry my friend, I won’t do anything irreparable. You can keep her as your special pet.” He gave him a warm smile. “I just want my cock sucked during the first course, and maybe during the oysters.”

This was why Abraxas was his best friend. He knew without a word, exactly what was on his mind. Daemon returned the smile and placed the leather in his hand. “You heard the man, Jillian. Do not ma0ke him say it again. And Jillian, I think everyone would enjoy you sucking them off during dinner...... I trust you’ll not leave cum on the chairs. “

Abraxas gave the leash a little tug,” You’ll swallow, and if I feel your teeth, I’ll add to the split lip...... Nice touch by the way Daemon. “   
Jillian dropped to her knees, she studied the rug beneath her. The intricate woven silk, soft against her skin. Once under the table she dared to look up. Seven men, she would do whatever her Dark Angel wanted, anything to please him. Evan if that meant taking seven men into her mouth. She knelt between the legs of the man they called Abraxas. He was already hard, his cock straining against the leather trousers. Was she supposed to take him out, she was unsure and not wanting to upset her guest she waited. A hard yank on the leash brought her focus back. “Get on with it cunt, if I have to pull out my own cock ..........”   
Jillian quickly unbuttoned and released him. Closing her eyes, she took him into her mouth, the blood from her wounded lips lubricating his cock. 

The blonde wizard sighed and ran a hand over her cheek. He began to gently stroke his fingers through her hair. Conversation continued at the table as if she were not even there.  
Jillian caught bits and pieces of their conversations between the clinking of silverware, the sounds of bottles being open. The smell of food was overwhelming A normal dinner party was going on and she was on her knees beneath the table. Her stomach grumbled and she began to think of food. Her lack of concentration caused a near fatal mistake. Abraxas had pushed her head down, his cock hitting the back of her throat. Her teeth brushed the delicate skin and the last thing she remembered was his fist. She saw stars and blackness. He stood from the table, still holding her by the hair he shoved his cock back into her mouth. Her tongue was split from the broken teeth and blood and drool poured past her lips. She struggled to breath as he held her head tightly in both hands. Abraxas growled and with one last thrust he came. Jillian fought for air and struggled to swallow. Abraxas pulled her off, tossing her aside. He tucked himself back into his trousers and sat back down to finish his soup.   
Jillian lay crumbled on the beautiful silk rug, maybe if she didn’t move they wouldn’t notice her. Her broken teeth had fallen to the floor beneath Abraxas boots. She couldn’t stop herself from reaching out, she wanted to touch them, to prove they were real. 

“My turn next little one,” she heard one of them say, and she looked up. Knowing she wasn’t supposed to. Daemon stood from the head of the table “She may look at me Daemon, I want her to watch me.” He purred. 

The man next to Abraxas, the man that had spoken. Was the man she knew from her church. She thought that maybe she had been mistaken. But no, it was the same man. 

“Your turn, your rules.” Daemon nodded and sat back down.

Tom slid his chair back from the table, holding his hand out towards her. “It’s alright, little dove. I won’t hurt you.” He removed his cock from his pants, “See love I’m not quite as large as my friend Abraxas, and if you try your very best to play nice. I’ll try my very best not to kill you. Now look at me love.” 

Jillian looked into the unearthly green of Tom Riddles eyes, moving on her knees to the outstretched hand. Tom gently pulled her into his lap, her legs straddling him, his hardness pressing against her opening. He cupped her face and licked at the blood still dripping from her lacerated lips. Sucking her tongue into his mouth Tom shifted his hips and slid inside her.  
“Move for me love.” He whispered, placing light kisses along her collarbone. He reached over her shoulder and picked up an oyster. He held it to her lips. Jillian had never had an oyster, “Just swallow love, no teeth.” He tipped the shell and slid the raw oyster into her mouth. It was cold and slimy and tasted of the ocean, and she was starving. Jillian moaned and wrapped her arms around Toms neck. He preceded to alternate kissing her and feeding her the oysters from his plate, all while she rode his cock. The dinner party continued around them. This time Jillian payed no attention to the conversations. She was trapped in the dark forest of his eyes. She could feel him, not just in her body but in her mind. She could hear him, see him rummaging through her memories. Her eyes began to water and the pain started to tear through her brain. She could see him, in her mind. Standing in the basement of the old church. Smiling at her, reaching out his hand. He was the one that took Helen from her. He knew, he had set them up.   
There was a blinding light behind her eyes and all went black. 

Tom slid a hand between them and his thumb began slow circles on her swollen clit, he never broke his eye contact as he sucked on her bloodied bottom lip. He would make her cum while he tore the memory from her. Her eyes rolled back and her breath came in short gasps, her body shuddered and collapsed against him. The memory was his. He pushed her unconscious body to his feet, no one would notice the small trickle of blood coming from one ear. His secret was safe.  
Tom moved his chair back to the table as the roast pheasant was now being served. 

Reinhard seated to the right of him, raised an eyebrow, “Bloody hell Tom, I believe you just fucked her unconscious!”

Simon Yaxley, seated on the other side of the table rose to get a better look, “Merlin’s hairy balls, are you sure she’s not dead?”

“Since when has that ever stopped you?” Conall elbowed his friend. Simon Yaxley was a known necrophiliac. 

“Never, but as much as I can appreciate a slowly cooling corpse, I was sort of hoping for a warm mouth on my cock tonight.”

“No worries mate, she’s still breathing,” Reinhard pulled her up by her hair and slapped her hard across the face. A red hand print blossomed across her cheek and Jillian opened her eyes. Her head still pulsating from the invasion. “My turn cunt!” Reinhard shoved her head into his lap. “Lick my balls cum dumpster, suck them while I cum on your cunt face.” Jillian did as she was told, sucking and licking, she ran her tongue up his length, kitten licking the head. Reinhard snatched her head back, grasped his cock in his hand, gave it two pumps. “Open your filthy muggle mouth!” he said as he coated her face in thick globs of sticky white fluid.

Reinhard shoved her away. Into the arms of Anatoly Dolohov.

Daemon looked up at his friend, with a raised eyebrow and a bored tone “Nothing permanent Tony.” 

“Nothing too permanent. I promise.” Giving his friend a wink. “I want to take a little peek at her heart.” And a wicked smile crept onto his face. 

Anatoly held her wrist “Come closer little one,” he unbuttoned his trousers and Jillian moved closer to take him in her mouth. Her lips touched the tip of his cock and his wand touched her temple. Terror rose like bile, his hand grabbed her by the back of the head. Anatoly whispered his curse, the inky blackness started in her eyes. Clouding her vision. It bled down her face in dark tendrils beneath the skin. She tried to scream, but he had crammed his cock to the back of her throat. The curse over rode the charm and for the first time tonight, Jillian was lucid. She tried to pull back, Anatoly laughed, and continued his assault. She tried to beat him with her fists, he merely pinned her arms with his legs. She thought she would die when he wrapped both hands around her neck, slowly cutting off her air. The familiar sticky fluid filled her mouth and she was losing consciousness again.

“What the bloody fucking hell Tony?” Daemon glared.

“Don’t worry, no worries my friend. It’s not fatal, unless of course she’s a real piece of shite. Then she’ll die a slow agonizing death.” The little boy smile on his lips.

“She is a piece of shite you arsehole, she’s a witch killer! What does it do?”

“Quite simple really, it feeds on the darkness in the heart. So, the blackness around her eyes, bleeding down her face and now running up her arms, you see. “Anatoly was squatting next to the limp women. Examining her arms. “This, this is new to me.” He held an arm up. “The blackness is beginning to fade.”

Anatoly slapped her face, “Bitch, wake up. Open your eyes stupid cunt.” He slapped her harder this time. “I need to see your eyes! Open them!”  
Jillian opened her eyes, her eyes were still the same dark blue. “She has seen darkness and she has touched it, but it does not live in her heart. It’s leaving her body.”   
Anatoly sighed, he pointed his wand at her. Whispering softly and stoking her face. He spoke the healing charms,repairing her shattered mouth and Cleaning the blood from her clothes. “She’s done nothing wrong.”

Daemon stood up, “What do you mean she’s done nothing wrong? We’ve seen the memory ....... I watched her hand over her niece, she knew!” 

“I don’t think she knows, as much as we think she does. This curse is very specific when it comes to evil. ...and let’s just say I would never cast it on one of my friends.......You fucking evil bastards would be dead in seconds.” He laughed at them.

“Fuck, does this mean I don’t get my turn?” Conall groaned. “Anatoly........you my friend, are a fucking cunt!” Conall raised his glass to his friend with a smirk. Yax come over here and suck my cock, you freaky bastard!”

“Only when you’re dead you piece of shite.” Yaxley laughed back at him.

Daemon crossed over to his broken little bird, “That’s exactly what that means. No one touches her until we have more information.” Bending down he scooped her into his arms. “Gentlemen if you’ll excuse me for a moment.............Tony if you could help? Brax you’re the best at a memory charm........ let’s erase this night for her.”

Every eye was on Jillian, they didn’t kill and torture innocents. Abraxas stood up and followed Daemon and Anatoly. Something was wrong. Pieces of the puzzle that he thought fit, suddenly fell out of place. He needed more information before making a move. Slytherin that he was. He would start with the women and then, as much as he hated it. He needed to see into Helens mind.

No one seemed to notice the brief look of panic that flickered in Tom’s eyes. He merely leaned back in his chair and sipped his whiskey. If they found out they would need to die. But no sense in jumping to conclusions, just yet. Perhaps he underestimated them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daemon led the way, not to the dark room with the little door. But to his room. He lay her gently in his bed. Letting Abraxas sit next to her. “Open your eyes love, please look at me. I need to do this. And I am so, so.... sorry I did not do this earlier. I trusted the information of a traumatized child and one day I’m hoping you forgive us.”

Jillian blinked and opened her eyes and sank into a cold grey ocean. Abraxas slid into her mind softly. She panicked. He backed out. “Daemon, come hold her, sooth her. She’s frightened. I’m going to erase tonight first and we’ll go from there...... Tony, I need more information on this curse of yours.”

Abraxas moved away from Jillian and let Daemon scoop her in his arms. Anatoly had healed the wounds, but the curse still clung to the edges of her eyes. 

“What made you use that particular curse Tony?”

They stood in the shadows of the room watching Daemon. As he stoked the panicked women’s hair and made soft cooing noises.

“I did it because something is not sitting right with me. He doesn’t think that I noticed. But our friend slipped into her mind while he was fucking her. That’s why he pulled her into his lap. That, my friend is why he didn’t just go for the angry blowjob. He needed to keep the eye contact.”

Abraxas nodded, his lips now a tight line, “That means he was after something, that also explains why she was unconscious.”

“Does he really think that we’re that dim witted, that we’re nothing but a pack of squibs? You know Brax, I think I may have surprised him with that curse, I should have done it in private. But things were heating up and if she’s not guilty of doing what we think she did.......... or what we were told she did ...........I just couldn’t let it happen....... Don’t worry this curse will disappear if she is truly innocent, I created it to destroy those with wicked hearts.” Anatoly squeezed his friends shoulder and gave him a weak smile.   
“Looks like she’s calm enough for me to try again, “Abraxas knelt next to the bed. Daemon was now curled behind her, kissing her neck. Abraxas cupped her face in his hands,” Look at me love,” Jillian’s eyes opened and she heard him whisper softly against her lips, “Legilimens.”

Abraxas didn’t rampage through her mind, he strolled casually as if he were at home in his library. Anatoly had been right about their friend Tom. He had been in here and whatever it was he removed had left a gaping bloody maw. No wonder she was trembling. He gently removed everything in her mind back to where He had simply knocked on her door that morning. He skimmed over Daemons abuse, sweeping it from her mind. Daemon needed a fresh start, he would give it to him. Maybe just maybe the demon would let this one live. What stood out was that she seemed genuinely excited to see her niece. There was no malice. But there was toward her sister. Jillian’s sister was cruel and as Abraxas watched. Jillian opened up a doorway and showed Abraxas her secret. Standing next to a pond, he watched Jillian turn a daisy into a butterfly. A simple display of innocent magic. Her sister screamed and pushed her into the water, cursing her. She was a witch. Abraxas slowly backed out of Jillian’s thoughts. He didn’t want to cause more damage, he would need to go back in at another time.

“From what I gathered she never meant any harm to her niece, she hated her sister.......I’ll need more information at a later date. And Tony you were right he removed something......... we need to keep this quiet and just between us..... Daemon, protect her. Whatever you do. Do not let Tom near her. I’ll inform Reinhard and the others. He needs to protect Helen, I have a feeling she’s next...... Oh and Daemon, she’s a witch, I think she suppressed her magic for so long we couldn’t tell.”  
Daemon slowly untangled himself. He reached between her legs and removed the emerald clip, “That changes the game then doesn’t it.................Hmmm I knew there was something different about her.”

“Daemon, I’m going to trust you keep that monster in check. If I have too. I’ll remove her from here.” Abraxas glared at his friend. 

“I don’t kill witches, you know that. This just changes things....I need to think.....First we need to go down and finish this fucking dinner............GILL!!  
The little elf popped to his master’s side and bowed deeply, “Hows may I serve you Master?”

Daemon knelt down next to his elf,” Miss Jillian is not like the others Gill, she’s special now and I want to assign her to you. Do you understand?”

“I understands Master, she is like Miss Aurora, she is being a witch!”

“How did you know she was a witch, we just found out?”

“I can sees her magic, it is being weak, because she is wanting to hide it.” Gill whispered this in Daemons ear.

Daemon closed his eyes and ran a hand through his dark hair. “So, Gill, if you can bring Miss Jillian a sleeping draught, I would appreciate it and some tea and toast and a headache potion. I think that should cover it ....... and Gill you are charged with her protection.” The little elf’s eyes swam with tears, “I will nots let you down Master.” His bottom lip quivering. Gill disappeared.

“We’ll see you downstairs then,” Abraxas and Anatoly shut the door behind them.

Daemon stood back, staring at the woman in his bed, no the witch in his bed. Grateful for his friend’s skill at memory charms and Legilimency. If he had known....... would he have ignored her? He hadn’t been with any one since Aurora. Not in a way that didn’t involve blood and torture. Her eyes were closed now, but he knew she wasn’t asleep. He needed to talk to her, “Jillian, “The name sounded strange on his lips. He knelt next to the bed, “Jillian, my name is Daemon. You’re safe here.” The dark circles were disappearing from around her eyes. Anatoly was correct, she was innocent.

He stroked her bottom lip with his thumb, only a tiny scar remained from the damage that had been inflicted earlier. Her eyes flickered open and there was fear behind them.   
“What am I doing here?” she whispered. 

“You, beautiful lady are a witch,” he smiled. “And, well I rescued you. How does that sound?”  
“I’m not a witch!”

“Yes. You are very much a witch,” he nodded at her.

“You don’t understand, I’m not a witch!” She was begging to panic again. “They’ll kill me...... I’m not a witch..........if they think I’m a witch they’ll kill me too!”

Daemon pulled her into his arms once more, “I’m a wizard Jillian, a powerful one, if you’ll forgive my bragging. And you are safe here with me....... What’s the last thing you remember?”

“A tall man with long blond hair knocking on my door this morning........what time is it? How the bloody hell did I get here........ and who the bloody hell are you?”

“My name is Daemon Nott and you are safe in my home, Nott Manor. It’s night, you’ve been with me all day. You’ve had an unfortunate fright and have been asleep most of the day. And as for how you came to be here, I’ll show you in the morning. After breakfast. The most important thing for you to realize is that you are safe.”

Jillian examined the man holding her so intimately in his arms, no one had a right to be that beautiful. He knew her secret and had admitted to being a wizard. She lay her head on his shoulder. He had said he would protect her, there was some doubt. But at this point she was too tired to protest. Her head was pounding and body felt as if she’d been run over by an oversized truck. She began to relax when Gill made an appearance.   
The loud pop startled her and she hid her face in Daemons chest. “That, love is just Gill. He’s brought you some medicine and some tea. He’s a house elf, don’t you remember Gill from earlier?” He really hoped she didn’t remember.  
“Everything is alright Gill, just leave the tray and I’ll care for our Miss Jillian this evening.”

The little elf set the tray on the bedside table and bowed to his master, and made a quiet exit through the door. Daemon chuckled as heard the elf disapparate in the hallway. “Look love, try a little tea,” he held the cup to her lips. 

Jillian took the cup from him and sipped at her tea, “Thank you, it’s lovely. Did you say he brought me some medicine?” 

“This is for the headache, I’ll explain later as to how I know you have a headache, and this is a sleeping drought. You’ve had a rough day and need your sleep.”

“Will you stay with me? Just till I’m asleep, please?”

Daemon looked down at the witch in his arms and found he could deny her nothing. 

 

 

 

 

.


End file.
